El buen tío
by AryaBaratheon
Summary: Alphard Black no tuvo hijos, jamás tuvo la necesidad, pero tuvo sobrinos, y cuando muere. Les dedica su último pensamiento, Alphard Black en varias situaciones con Bellatrix, Andrómeda, Narcissa, Sirius y Regulus.


**Titulo:** El buen tío.  
**Summary:** Alphard Black no tuvo hijos, jamás tuvo la necesidad, pero tuvo sobrinos, y cuando muere. Les dedica su último pensamiento, Alphard Black en varias situaciones con Bellatrix, Andrómeda, Narcissa, Sirius y Regulus.  
**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter pertenece a J.K Rowling.  
**Palabras:** 3670, mas o menos.  
**Notas:** La idea me pego como a las 12 de la noche mientras roleaba, no sé, yo me imagino a Alphard Black siendo el tío que todos querían. Quizás los cinco chicos me salieron OOC, disculpen por eso.

* * *

**I**

"_Bellatrix: es la tercera estrella más brillante de la constelación de Orión. El nombre de Bellatrix, la Estrella Amazona, proviene del latín y significa «la guerrera»"_

Bellatrix siempre había sido diferente, desde que nació, era extremadamente hiperactiva y…salvaje, si se le puede llegar a un extremo. Pero había sido la primera en nacer, la hija de su hermano y como consecuencia, había llegado a apreciarla mucho. Claro, luego vinieron sus hermanas y los hijos de Orión y ella iba siendo más salvaje cada día. La querida hermana Wally la odiaba (Odiaba a las tres, siendo honesto, pero a Bellatrix la odiaba mas) y Druella quería una damita, no una hija con la que estuviera...atemorizada. Pero era realmente divertida para los hombres de la familia.

Alphard la quería mucho, cuando sonreía sarcásticamente o cuando pretendía que no era ella quien le había hecho una broma pesada a Andrómeda o le jalaba el pelo a la pobre Narcissa. Solo era una niña traviesa.

"_Quizás demasiado"_ Pensaba el hombre, después de que Bella creció, se pregunto porque no le prestó tanta atención a su naturaleza traviesa.

En una de esas aburridas reuniones llenos de aburridas personas, en donde sus hermanos intentaban presentarle mujeres. Bellatrix tenía ocho, Andrómeda seis y Narcissa cuatro. Hoy iban a anunciar públicamente el embarazo de Walburga Black, por supuesto, con todo el odio que le tenía a Druella, Walburga solo quería tener un hijo varón para restregárselo en toda la cara.

Ahora…estaban el pequeño Rodolphus, de la edad de Bella, Rabastan, de la edad de Andy y el pequeño Lucius Malfoy, un año mayor que Narcissa. También estaban el hijo de Nott, y el hijo del hermano de Druella, Evan. Que también tenía la edad de Andy. Habían otros niños, pero estos eran los mas importantes considerando los acontecimientos.

Bien, se la estaba pasando bomba viendo como Lucius y Narcissa jugaban al matrimonio, como Andy era la dama de honor y como Rabastan era el cura.

—Lucius Malfoy ¿Aceptas a Narcissa Black como tu legitima esposa? —

—Sí—

— ¡Lucius! — Narcissa siempre había sido exigente, por más cuatro años que tuviera — ¡No debes decir solo sí! ¡Debe ser _"sí, acepto"_! —

—Es lo mismo…—Se quejo Andrómeda, encogiéndose de brazos y mirando a Rabastan, Lucius asintió, estando de acuerdo.

— ¡No lo es! —

— ¡Tío Alphard, dile a Cissy que es la misma cosa! —

—…Ciertamente es parecido…pero no es igual, yo que se, no me he casado—

No se había dado cuenta de que Bellatrix no estaba, aunque Bella siempre había acostumbrado perderse y probablemente no quería participar en los juegos de Narcissa. Evan Rosier había llegado y les había dicho que fueran donde estaban los adultos inmediatamente, que iban a anunciar algo importante. Además del próximo bebé de Walburga.

—Y hoy, hemos de anunciar algo muy importante para nuestra comunidad sangre pura—La voz orgullosa de Cygnus Black resonó entre las personas—Hoy, junto con mi buen amigo Lestrange. Hemos decidido que mi hija mayor, Bellatrix. Y su hijo mayor, Rodolphus, serán comprometidos, dando señal de nuestra eterna amistad.

Aplausos resonaron, Alphard conocía bien a su sobrina y sabía que ella jamás quería casarse y menos tener hijos aunque fuera para mantener la estirpe. Él tampoco había querido casarse, todos eran primos segundos, o incluso primeros. Y ninguna de las mujeres era lo suficientemente bonita, vale, al pobre Orión le toco Walburga, pero Druella Rosier era un premio.

— ¿Dónde esta Bellatrix? —Pregunto Abraxas Malfoy mientras su hijo se acercaba a su lado, parándose firmemente.

Cygnus le ordeno que la buscara con la mirada. Así que hizo lo que su hermano ordenaba, habían pasado 30 minutos y su familia no dudaría en mandarle a volar si no encontraba a los pequeños-futuros-esposos. Cuando finalmente la vio, trepada en un árbol, su cabello rizado y negro todo desordenado ("Ay, la pobre Druella que tanto sufre con ese cabello") y mirándole desafiante.

— ¡No quiero casarme! —Dijo ella— ¡Y menos con Rodolphus!

—Bella, Rodolphus parece muy galante—La verdad estoico era lo que era, pero tenía que convencerle de bajar de ahí.

— ¡ES UN IDIOTA! ¡NO LO SOPORTO! ¡NO ME CASARÉ! ¡NO! ¡NO! ¡NO! —

"_Me alegro de no haber tenido hijos" _

—Nena…tu madre eligió el candidato más apropiado para ti y recuerda, tú eres una dama y debes casarte, luego aprenderás a amarlo—

—Tú no te casaste, tío Alphard—

_Touché._

— ¿Quieres deshonorar el nombre Black? ¿Quieres acabar como tu tía abuela Cassiopeia? —

Bien, Cassiopeia era la vieja mas loca que había conocido y solterona para rematar, a veces ni reconocía a su propia familia. A él le daba pena usarla, pero podía usar cualquier argumento y Bellatrix no quería bajar del árbol, no sabía si lidiar con su odio (y el de Rod) o lidiar con el de sus padres. Así que al final acabo convenciendo a Cygnus de que quizás, tan solo quizás, sería más apropiado esperar a que Bellatrix conociera a su futuro esposo más a fondo, para confirmar el compromiso.

Si, acabo comprometida con Rodolphus, pero tenía once años para ese entonces y lo entendía mejor (Aunque seguía odiándolo), pero la niña de ocho años de aquél día le sonrió en agradecimiento y corrió a torturar al pobre Lucius Malfoy.

* * *

**II.**

"_Andrómeda es una constelación boreal situada al sur de Cassiopeia y cerca de Pegaso. Toma su nombre de la doncella Andrómeda de la mitología griega. En la mitología griega, Andrómeda (en griego antiguo __significa __gobernante de los hombres') era hija de los reyes etíopes Cefeo y Casiopea, además de la mujer de Perseo y madre de siete hijos._

_Cuando Andrómeda murió, la diosa Atenea la situó entre las constelaciones del cielo del norte, cerca de su marido y su madre, Casiopea. Es representada en el cielo del hemisferio norte por la constelación Andrómeda, que contiene la galaxia de Andrómeda."_

Alphard adoraba a Andrómeda.

La niña siempre había sido bien curiosa, siempre metida con la nariz en un libro desde que aprendió a leer y preguntando sobre el árbol familiar. La niña sangre pura perfecta, sorteada en Slytherin obviamente, claro, tenía una lengua temible y sus peleas con Bellatrix (las verbales) siempre las acababa ganando, también era muy querida por sus hermanas, Bellatrix y ella vivían peleando y amigándose a los minutos y Narcissa y ella eran la relación mas adorable que había visto. Casi nunca peleaban y Cissy era de las pocas personas a las que Andrómeda daba el honor de hablarle mientras leía.

(Oh y su relación con el pequeño y salvaje Sirius era divertidísima. Se había reído un buen rato cuando pillo a Andy enseñándole a Sirius a insultar en latín)

Aunque a la niña se le veía diferente desde sus 15 años y había empeorado desde que llego a la mayoría de edad. Estaba comprometida al menor de los Lestrange, Rabastan, desde los nueve, no estaba mal, se llevaban mejor que Bella y Rod. Pero ella estaba insegura, se le notaba, había hecho todo lo que sus padres le habían pedido…pero… ¿casarse? Había visto a la pobre muchacha llorar desconsoladamente en silencio cuando se lo habían dicho.

—No quiero casarme con Rab. —Le confeso mientras se sentaba a su lado—No quiero ser infeliz, como Bella. Quiero casarme con alguien que yo ame.

— ¿Y debo suponer que tu conoces a ese alguien? —Pregunto el hombre

La chica asintió en silencio.

—Es un…hijo de muggles—

— ¿Sangre sucia? —

—No le digas así, tío Alphard, se llama Ted. Y es muy…bueno, tiene buenas notas y cuando sonríe se le ve que tiene hoyuelos y…—

—Para escuchar lo hermoso que es tu novio escucho a Narcissa hablar de Lucius Malfoy y su perfecto cabello plateado. Creo que hasta se mira más al espejo que tu hermana—

Andrómeda se rio un buen rato antes de que reinara el silencio.

—Si te vas con ese chico, serás desheredada y nunca volverás a ver a tus hermanas. —

—Dime algo que yo no sepa, tío Alphard. —Le devuelve—…Yo…yo quiero mucho a Ted pero… ¿perder a mi familia para siempre? Ni Bella ni Cissy me lo perdonaran y…Sirius y Regulus…yo no puedo—

— ¿Sabes nena? Quizás pierdas una familia…pero puedes ganar otra. Quien sabe, si ese tipo te atrae, ve tras él. Aunque ningún hombre es lo suficientemente bueno para mi constelación favorita. No acabes lamentándote por el resto de tu vida… ¡Serás Isla Black reencarnada! —

Andrómeda se vuelve a reír y Alphard le deja un dinero, el suficiente para que comience la vida con ese novio hijo de muggles, si osa intentar hacer infeliz a su amadísima sobrina, deseara un Crucio a comparación de su ira. La última vez que sabe de su sobrina es cuando se casa con Tonks, que fue a la boda y jugo a ser el padre sobreprotector. También fue a verla cuando nace su sobrina nieta unos años después, visitas ocacionales, Andy debió estar bebida cuando llamo a esa niña Nymphadora.

Lo malo del día en que se fue fueron los gritos de Druella y Bellatrix, la indiferencia dolida de Cygnus (porque Cygnus amaba a Andy también) y el hecho de que Narcissa no salió de su cuarto por una semana, desconsolada, hasta que Bellatrix fue a amenazarla. Oh, Walburga estaba súper feliz al ver a Druella llorar…pero Sirius…Sirius estaba sonriendo y casi que le hace un altar a su prima.

Siempre hay un traidor en una generación de Blacks…pero es probable que en esta sean dos.

* * *

**III.**

"_En la mitología griega, Narciso era un joven conocido por su gran belleza. Las doncellas se enamoraban de Narciso a causa de su hermosura, mas él las rechazaba. Para castigar a Narciso, Némesis, la diosa de la venganza, hizo que se enamorara de su propia imagen reflejada en una fuente. En una contemplación absorta, incapaz de apartarse de su imagen, acabó arrojándose a las aguas. En el sitio donde su cuerpo había caído, creció una hermosa flor, que hizo honor al nombre y la memoria de Narciso."_

Narcissa tiene la apariencia de los Rosier y la personalidad de los Black, esa combinación es espeluznante. Fría (o eso aparentaba), narcisista (era hermosa y el nombre…bueno, el nombre tenía mucho que ver) y leal, sobre todo era el amor, orgullo y alegría de Druella. E iba a casarse con Lucius Malfoy cuando saliera de Hogwarts.

Al menos alguien era feliz con casarse con quien se le ordenara. Bellatrix detestaba al muchacho y tenía razones, era egocéntrico, un poco irrespetuoso, si se quiere. Pero estaban hechos el uno para el otro y él no era su padre para anular el matrimonio. Andrómeda le había pedido que le vigilara mientras acababa Hogwarts (solo le faltaba este año) pero era Narcissa, mas vigilancia necesitaba Sirius (Que sabía que se escapaba para verla a ella y a su bebé Nymphadora, pero si se lo prohibía quizás hasta se largaría a vivir allá)

Druella estaba obsesionada con comprarle a su hija su vestido blanco de que siquiera se graduara de Hogwarts, Druella y Abraxas eran grandes amigos y nada complacía mas a su cuñada que casar a su hija menor con el primogénito de Abraxas mientras discutían nombres. Porque tiene que llamarse como una estrella.

—Te ves hermosa, sobrina—Dijo Alphard—Como siempre, claro esta.

—Te lo agradezco, tío—Contesta, y Alphard casi extraña a la niña de 4 años que deseaba casarse.

—Supongo que estas emocionada—

—No puedo esperar a salir de Hogwarts y dejar atrás a todos esos sangre sucia y mestizos…y que Sirius me deje en paz. Madre lo tiene todo preparado, Bellatrix será mi dama de honor. —

"_Y no Andy, como habías soñado cuando eras niña ¿verdad nena?"_

—Andy tiene una hija recién nacida—le informa

— ¿Quién? —

—Tu hermana, la que te le metías en el cuarto cuando tenías pesadillas y dormías con ella. Ya sabes, la que se fue—

—Yo solo tengo a Bella como hermana—

—Cissy, no te pongas obstinada, estas peor que Walburga y Druella peleando. —

—Si no tienes nada bueno que decir, te agradecería que te fueras, tío—

—Deberías ir a verla, no podrá venir a tu boda, pero seguro que desearía que estuvieras ahí con ella en estos momentos. Andy no tuvo dama de honor cuando se caso, no te quiso quitar ese puesto—

Silencio ¿Por qué todas las mujeres eran tan obstinadas? ¿Será que las sangre sucia y mestizas eran menos molestas? Menos mal que no se caso, solo se la pasaba divirtiéndose entre mujer y mujer. Pero se preguntaba que había pasado con las tres señoritas que había malcriado cada vez que venía a visitarlas. Este muy preocupado por Bellatrix últimamente, con su obsesión por el Señor Tenebroso, Andy había sido desheredada (pero feliz) y ahí estaba Narcissa. Actuando como si no tuvieran emociones.

Bueno, lo intentó.

—¿Iras a ver a esa mestiza? —De repente pregunta.

—Por supuesto, es mi sobrina-nieta. La he visto un par de veces, es metamorfaga—

_"¿Lo estará pensando?"_

—…Llévale mis deseos para su matrimonio indigno y su hija impura—

— ¿Eso es un "_felicitaciones Andy, espero que seas feliz junto a tu esposo e hija?"_ —

Y por un momento, Narcissa sonríe.

—Quizás. —

—Ay, pero si aún quieres a tu hermana, que bonito—Dice en un tono burlón y su sobrina solo rueda los ojos.

—Ya vete, tío Alphard. —

—Es admirable que aún te preocupes por tu familia, Cissy, sigue así—Dijo antes de irse.

Andrómeda se rio un buen rato cuando le conto la historia. Si, quizás Narcissa acabe siendo de lo mejorcito de esta generación de Blacks…o de los que no han sido desheredados, al menos. Podría haberse convertido en una fría joven mujer que vio la última vez antes de él muriers. Pero para él siempre serían su pequeña princesita, las tres siempre lo serían.

Luego se entera de que Lucius Malfoy, el marido de Narcissa, ha entrado al círculo del Señor Tenebroso, tal como Bellatrix, Rabastan y Rodolphus.

Con que por eso era que Andy le había pedido que la vigilara.

* * *

**IV.**

"_Sirio, o Sirius en su denominación latina, es el nombre propio de la estrella más brillante de todo el cielo nocturno vista desde la Tierra, situada en la constelación del hemisferio celeste sur Canis Maior. Esta estrella tan notable, que es en realidad una estrella binaria, es muy conocida desde la antigüedad._

_Sirio es el nombre que recibe, en la mitología griega, el perro de presa del cazador Orión, personaje relacionado con la diosa Artemisa"_

Luego de Andrómeda, Sirius era su sobrino favorito.

El mocoso era indomable en todo el sentido de la palabra, siempre le jugaba bromas a Regulus o a Kreatcher, detestaba usar trajes caros y una vez había mandado a callar a su madre cuando le estaba hablando del árbol familiar, obviamente eso acabo en crucios, su hermana jamás había sido una de regañar, era de esas de lanzar crucios y su cuñado Orión solo se encerraba en su estudio, ignorando a su esposa.

Siempre pensó que Sirius era el perfecto Slytherin, él era ambicioso y sumamente inteligente. Pero no, fue para Gryffindor, para horror de su hermanita y desde que se hizo amigo del tal Potter (un chico sangre pura) su aptitud fue mucho, mucho peor. Era un mujeriego que se la pasaba escondido o en la casa de Alphard o en la de Andrómeda. Una vez hasta había cuidado a la pequeña Nymphadora _("Mira a lo que he caído, tío Alphard, a falta de hermanas, tengo que dejarle mi hija a Sirius cuando salgo con Ted" _una vez le dijo con una sonrisa divertida_)._

Y no importa cuantos crucios, nadie podía romper su espíritu. Era el mejor de los cinco no-tan-niños, aunque nunca lo diría bien alto.

Cuando se quedaba en su casa se quejaba de todos, especialmente de Walburga y hablaba mucho de sus amigos, Potter (Que era primo bien lejano suyo), Lupin y Pettigrew, también se quejaba de que Regulus había entablado amistad con Severus Snape. Su enemigo número 1 (Snape fue discípulo de Lucius Malfoy antes de que este se fuera, obviamente Sirius también odiaba a Lucius). Y para despejar esos pensamientos, Alphard siempre se lo llevaba a beber un par de cervezas de mantequilla mientras bromeaban.

—Si la vieja Wally sabe que estas aquí, me mata—

—Pfffft. Ya de por si te odia, tenias que ver cuando le dije que tenía una novia hija de muggles—

Se volvieron a reír.

—Espero que no hayas embarazado a ninguna muggle, Sirius, mancharías el apellido…más de lo que ya esta—

—Lo mismo te digo, viejo—Dijo Sirius con una sonrisa canalla—He andado mucho con Andrómeda últimamente y hemos, bueno yo realmente, he llegado a la conclusión de que ¡Me iré de la casa!

Alphard casi escupe la cerveza.

— ¿Y a donde iras, chico? —

—Donde los Potter, James y yo lo hemos estado planeando todo desde hace un año. Y sus padres me han aceptado ¿Puedes creerlo? —

Alphard se volvió a reír. Que generación tan curiosa.

Finge estar sorprendido cuando Walburga le envía un mensaje quejándose de que su hijo ha sido desheredado y como la hija mediana de Cygnus es la culpable (y lo es, en parte) y le escribe dándole sus condolencias y como esos traidores son unos ingratos.

Ahora, lo importante era el testamento.

* * *

**V**

"_Regulus es el nombre de la estrella más brillante de la constelación de Leo. Es una de las cuatro «estrellas reales» mesopotámicas. El nombre más común de la estrella, Regulus, procede del latín y significa «pequeño rey»"_

Quizás había sido su culpa no prestarle mucha atención a Regulus.

Entre la guerrera de Bellatrix, la princesa enjaulada de Andrómeda, la perfecta damita de Narcissa y el salvaje de Sirius. No le prestó mucha atención al pobre Regulus, siempre temeroso de Walburga, y que si hablaba con alguien era con la menor de sus primas (_"Narcissa fue más hermana para mí que Sirius" _Dijo una vez el chico cuando había crecido). Aunque se notaba que admiraba y quería mucho a Sirius. Él chico no había hecho más que sacarle el cuerpo a su hermanito desde que fue sorteado en Slytherin y había adoptado a Potter como hermano adoptivo.

Quizás el hecho de que odiara a la vieja Walburga y que él fuera el favorito de sus padres también afectaba. El chico era muy vulnerable a su mala influencia y se notaba que aunque quería complacer a sus padres, deseaba ser un poco como Sirius, un poco más…sociable, si se quiere definir así.

Pero aún así quería al chico y ojala hubiera evitado que el crío se volviera mortifago, sabía que eso era influencia de Bellatrix, entre la niña que había sido y la mujer que era ahora no había nada en común excepto el nombre y los problemas de ira. Al principio estaba emocionado y luego estaba aterrorizado y se recluía sin hablar con nadie. Quizás si Sirius hubiera estado ahí, hubiera logrado sacarle los planes de la boca, pero Sirius se había largado hace años y era el miembro de la Orden del Fénix.

— ¿Estás bien, chico? —

A Regulus le sorprende escuchar otra voz y voltea atemorizado, jamás había visto al Señor Tenebroso, pero debía hacerle honor a su nombre para asustar así.

—Sí, sí señor. —

— ¿Señor? Llámame tío, chico. Deberías aprender a mentir mejor, estás aterrado —

Regulus tomo aire y volvió a su semblante serio.

—Tengo una misión—Dijo, encogiéndose de hombros—Y es peligrosa, no debo decir más.

Alphard decide no presionarlo.

—Seguro que lo harás bien, crío. Harás a tu madre orgullosa—

—…Con lo que voy a hacer, supongo que podría hacer más orgulloso a Sirius—

—Eres mi sobrino, chico y quiero que sepas, que estoy orgulloso de ti—

Regulus Black sonríe un poco, se parece mucho a Sirius en apariencia y cuando sonríe, se parece más.

—Te lo agradezco, señor —

Regulus muere unos días después.

* * *

En su lecho de muerte, los últimos recuerdos se los dedica a los malcriados de sus sobrinos, reza porque Bellatrix consiga paz algún día, que Andrómeda se mantenga al borde de esa locura que es su familia, que Narcissa tenga una vida prospera con Lucius y que gobierne el mundo a su lado (Y que abandonen a los mortifagos sería bueno, pero sabe que no lo harán), que Sirius consiga una mujer que amar y que Regulus tenga paz en la otra vida.

Siempre se había quejado de las esposas, pero ahora que estaba condenado a vivir solo (los sobrinos no son hijos y menos aún cuando son ya hombres y mujeres) no hubiera estado mal tener a alguien a su lado. Sabe que será desheredado cuando su hermana sepa que ayudó a Sirius, pero nunca le importo lo que Wally dijera en vida, de todas formas.

Se fue a dormir y jamás despertó.

_A mi sobrino: Sirius Orión Black _

_Si lees esto, debes saber que estoy muerto, viendo que tu encantadora madre te ha desheredado, he decidido dejarte mi fortuna. Ha sido mi plan desde que te fuiste de la casa, me ayudaría a descansar en paz saber que estás bien acomodado y sin vivir en pobreza. _

_Sé que la vieja Walburga me borrara del árbol en cuanto lo sepa, pero esta es mi decisión, tú y tu prima Andrómeda son lo mejor de nosotros, Sirius. Y a ella ya le ayude bastante en vida, ahora me toca ayudarte a ti._

_No dejes que nadie te insulte, ni que nadie te haga cambiar la manera que eres, continua siendo ese divertido león salvaje._

_Todo mi amor y mis buenos deseos para tu prosperidad._

_Alphard Black._


End file.
